Arena Petranaki
L'Arena Petranaki, conosciuta anche come l'Arena della Giustizia ed alla quale ci si riferisce comunemente come Arena Esecutiva Geonosiana, e' stata creata sia per la necessità di divertimento nella rigida societa' Geonosiana, sia come un efficace modo per sbarazzarsi di prigionieri che richiederebbero altrimenti delle risorse. Le attrazioni piu' famose prevedevano l'utilizzo di bestie mortali in combattimento, con la conseguente estinzione di alcune delle cerature di maggior intrattenimento per la folla su Geonosis. Chi ha interessi negli scambi con Geonosis spesso fornisce come pagamento dei predatori esotici da utilizzare come attrazioni per l'arena. Tra tali creature sono inclusi gli acklay, i nexu, i reek ed i mongworst. L'arena in sè è una formazione naturale scavata dagli agenti meteorologici nei millenni, con aggiunte create dai Geonosiani. Il suo terreno consiste in sabbia e limo sui quali gli eventi hanno luogo. Le mura inferiori della base dell'arena contengono antichi bassorilievi che raffigurano battagli ed eventi famosi. L'arena puo' anche essere allagata se cio' fosse necessario per degli eventi acquatici. Una largo tunnel connette l'arena ad una fabbrica di droidi sotterranea Geonosiana e si trova sotto la Camera Alta, il principale luogo tra gli spalti. Anche delle camere di immagazzinamento dei droidi si trovano nelle vicinanze. Storia mentre combattono i Separatisti nell'arena.]] Poco prima della Battaglia di Geonosis e dello scoppio delle Guerre dei Cloni, qui era stata pianificata l'esecuzione di Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, e Padmé Amidala, arrestati per spionaggio da Poggle il Minore. Grazie ad un mix di ingegnosita' ed abilita' Jedi, il trio riuscì a sfuggire alle bestie rilasciate contro di loro quel tanto che basto' a Mace Windu per giungere con un gruppo d'assalto di Cavalieri Jedi. In risposta, un gran numero di droidi da battaglia invase l'arena, segnando l'inizio delle Guerre dei Cloni. In breve i due schieramenti ingaggiarono battaglia. Gli Jedi furono sopraffatti dal puro numero dei droidi ed in breve solo una dozzina di essi rimase. Sarebbe stata una totale sconfitta per gli Jedi se non fosse stato per l'opportuno arrivo del Maestro Yoda e del nuovo Grande Esercito della Repubblica che riusci' a mettere in rotta le forze della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. In seguito la Repubblica prese il pianeta ed i droidi rimasti furono portati via per essere fusi. Dietro le quinte *Questa arena delle esecuzioni è simile al Colosseo di Roma. Apparizioni *''Restraint'' (solo citazione) *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones comics'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Machines of War'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' (solo citazione) *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' (menzione indiretta) *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' (solo citazione) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videogame)'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' (solo citazione) *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' (solo citazione) *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader (in un flashback) *Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' (come arena su Geonosis) (solo citazione) *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' (solo citazione) Fonti * Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars: Complete Locations * Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds * The Official Star Wars Fact File 63 (GEO11-12, Geonosis - Arena delle Esecuzioni) * The New Essential Chronology (come "Arena delle Esecuzioni Geonosiana") * Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 20 * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 25 * "Mini Magic!"- Star Wars Insider 130 (solo in una immagine) * Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight * Star Wars: Force Collection (Carta: Pablo-Jill (★)) (menzione indiretta) * Star Wars: Force Collection (Carta: Aayla Secura (★★★)) (solo in una immagine) * Star Wars: Force Collection (Carta: Acklay) (solo in una immagine) * Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Super Droide da Battaglia B2) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection (Carta: Barriss Offee (★★★)) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Droide da Battaglia: C-3PO) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: C-3PO: Droide da Battaglia) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Clone Trooper) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Coleman Trebor) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Nexu) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Nicanas Tassu (★★★)) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Pablo-Jill (★★★)) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Reek) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Sephjet Josall (★★★)) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Shaak Ti) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Adi Gallia) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Agen Kolar (★★★★)) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Droideka (★★★★)) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Jango Fett (★★★★)) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Ki-Adi-Mundi) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Luminara Unduli (★★★★)) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Mace Windu) (solo in una immagine) * ''Star Wars: Force Collection ''(Carta: Padmé Amidala (★★★★★)) Categoria:Formazioni rocciose Categoria:Luoghi di Geonosis Categoria:Manifestazioni sportive Categoria:Arene dei Gladiatori